His saving light
by Gemstone101
Summary: His saving light. Kitsuna, Yato's little sister had always been there for Yukine. From every obstacle, every fall and every trap, Kitsuna had always been there, shining his way through the darkness. What would Yukine do without her? A Yukine x Yato's little sister fanfic


A little fox stumbled to the edge of a clearing. It had deep gashes and there was blood splattered everywhere on its petite body.

It lifted its head, revealing mysterious violet eyes.

This little animal just escaped from its horrible father, Fujisaki-san. She was the Fox goddess, Kitsuna. Born from Yato's father's wishes, she was his little was forced to kill and trick people, just how Foxes did. She spent a few hundred years in misery, trying to escape and find her brother.

But this Goddess wasn't a normal one. She had the power of illusions. They also called her the legendary Lady of the Sirens. Her voice was so entrancing they were lured to her trap.

But Kitsuna didn't want to be a monster. Once she heard of her brother, he became her role model. Kitsuna wanted to be just like her brother. She wanted to change.

And if her brother could, then so could she.

The little fox took a few more steps but collapsed from blood loss. She turned back into her human form, a girl about 14 with deep violet eyes and caramel brown hair.

 _This is the end,_ she thought. _I'm never going to see my brother._

But little did she know a boy saw her collapse.

* * *

Yukine was lamenting about his broken piggy bank. He had worked so hard to save up all that money and Boom! The piggy bank was cracked in half and Yato arrived with some stupid fortune necklace.

Yukine clenched his fists. He was so annoying.

As he was busy lamenting, he heard a crack. Yukine looked out to the side of the clearing, expecting to see a phantom, but he only saw a little fox.

It's beautiful orange fur was stained with crimson blood, and it had deep gashes running around the side of it's body. Yukine stepped forward hesitantly, debating whether or whether not he should help it.

The animal lifted its head, revealing deep purple eyes. It looked around, but didn't seem to see him.

It took a few more steps but collapsed with a soft thud. Just as Yukie was about to come forward, the little fox suddenly changed form in front of his eyes.

Its little body grew larger and human legs and arms appeared. The animal had changed into a girl about his age,with brown chocolate-caramel hair and was wearing a dark purple cloak stained with dried blood.

Yukine thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. But Gods were real, so why not this?

He came closer and lifted her up gently. The hair fell out of her face, and he was sure she was the most beautiful being he ever met.

Her soft Caramel chocolate hair framed her face perfectly. It cascaded down her back in a simple but beautiful braid. The girl also had beautiful dark lashes, and her skin was milky pale and soft to the touch. Yukine couldn't help but stare in wonder.

He had to tear his gaze away, because in a few more minutes, she would die.

He hurried back to Daikoku and Kofuku's house, trying not to break focus.

But it _was_ pretty hard.

* * *

Yato was out again, trying to find his lost little sister. There rumors about the Yato god, former god of calamity, having a little sister.

The rumors said that she was a goddess of foxes, a goddess that tricked and manipulated people. When Yato first heard about it he didn't believe it at first. But his father revealed this, and Yato knew she was real. From that day he vowed to find her.

Drowsiness overtook him as he jumped down from a lampost.

 _Another day, Another failure,_ He thought dejectedly.

As he headed toward Kofuku's and Diakoku's house, he made the same promise he made every night a failed search of her.

 _I swear I will find you, little sis,_ Yato promised. _And when I do_ ,I will be a good big brother and lead you to the right path.

* * *

Frantic footsteps crunched on the ground. Yukine ran fast, with a strong urge to protect the girl he carried in his arms.

As he neared the house, he threw open the door. Yato, Hiyori, Diakoku, and Kofuku all turned to stare at him.

"Don't just stand there! She's dying from blight and blood loss! Help her!" Yukine panted.

Kofuku was the first to react. She stood up quickly and ran to get some purified water soon followed by Hiyori and Diakoku. But Yato just stood there, fixated on her face. It seemed very familiar.

Realization struck him like a hit to the face. The little girl was his sister that he had searched for all those years and months.

"Yato! Stop staring at her! Can't you see she's dying?! Come help us!" Yukine snapped, jarring the god out of his thoughts.

"Right!"

Yato knelt down and started to scrub the blight. The purplish rashes started to fade away, and the girl's eyes fluttered open.

* * *

The last thing Kitsuna remember was collapsing on a clearing. Then the world had turned black.

But now, here she was lying on the floor with a bunch of people circled around her, with their faces concerned.

She sat up and looked around. On her right was a boy with blond hair and sunset eyes. Her first thought when she saw him was _Well, He's cute._ She mentally kicked herself. _Kitsuna!_ She thought to herself. _You are here to find your bro_ _ther, not to check out boys!_

* * *

"She's awake!"An attractive girl with pink hair and purple eyes called out, just like her. But when you looked closely, they were not alike at all.

They were mischievous, and had a happy gleam while Kitsuna's eyes were basically the opposite.

Kitsuna's eyes were a sad deep purple, as if she had stared into the depths of hell. She also had a glint in her eyes, but they had a comforting feeling, like to assure you that your life couldn't be as bad as Kitsuna's were.

Then Kitsuna's eyes fell on a boy with dark purple hair and ice blue eyes. Their eyes connected, and she could have sworn she had seen that face somewhere else.

"A-Are you my big brother?" Kitsuna timidly asked him. "I'm apologize if you aren't, it's just that your face is kind of-"

She was cut off with the boy wrapping his arms around her. "Yes, I'm your big brother Yato." He whispered to her kindly.

Kitsuna felt tears in her eyes, and clutched him tightly.

"It's okay to cry. I'm happy to see you too."

That was when all her bundled up feelings all poured out. "B-Big brother. You're really here. You're really here. This isn't just a dream." She chanted over and over again, sobbing into his jersey.

"I'm really here." Her brother kissed her forehead. "Your big brother is here to protect you."

"Awhhh!" Kofuku cooed, putting her hands to her cheeks. "That is so cute!" Diakoku agreed, nodding his head vigorously, a little spot of his soft side showing.

Only Yukine and Hiyori stared at them in confusion. "You never told us you had a little sister before. Why, Yato?" Hiyori asked, a little hurt.

Yato released his little sister and said, bowing his head, "If you knew, you would get into a lot of Danger."

"Oh," Hiyori said. "I understand."

But Yukine watched them with a little jealousy. He kind of also wanted to hug her like that-Wait,What!

 _Stop, what am I thinking! Yato would get pretty mad if he found out,_ Yukine turned his head, and he found Yato's eyes boring into him. The boy turned away and gulped. He probably knew already.

"Huh?" Completely oblivious to the situation that was unfolding, Kitsuna looked questionably to her brother.

"Anyway, little sis," Yato tried to cover it up. "You already know my name, what's yours?"

"Kitsuna," She replied back. It felt good to finally tell her brother her name."Like the fox?"

She nodded. "That's nice. A perfect name for a Fox goddess." He remarked, ruffling her hair fondly.

Kitsuna looked pretty ashamed.

"Hey, it's okay." Her brother said, patting her on the head. "I'm sure you didn't mean it."

"Mean What?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"Nothing," Yato replied. His eyes gave Kitsuna a silent message that said he would explain to her later.

The awkward moment was broken by Kofuku.

"You are so cute!" Kofuku squealed, suddenly jumping at her and pinching her cheeks. "Your name is Kitsuna, right? I'm going to call you Kitsu!"

Kitsuna, (Oh, sorry, _Kitsu)_ was a little fazed by this."Sorry for being rude, but who are you?"

The man next to the lady chuckled. "It's okay, kid. My name's Diakoku and my Lady over there is Kofuku."

"Oh. Hi," Kitsu said awkwardly, waving her hand weakly.

She glanced at the girl next to her brother. "Are you my brother's girlfriend?"

Her face turned into the color of a tomato. "N-No! It's not like that!" She sputtered. Yato turned away, with a light pink blush forming on her face.

Kitsu broke the awkward silence, "What's your name, anyway?"

"Iki Hiyori." She snapped out ofher blushing and held a hand out. "Nice to meet you." Kitsu took it, and she pointed towards the blond boy next to her. "This is Yukine, your brother's regalia. He found you and brought you here."

"Hello," She smiled at him. "Thanks for saving me, by the way."

He blushed and looked away. "Y-You're welcome."

At that moment, Yato decided to speak. "Ow!" He cried, holding his neck. "Stop thinking pervy thoughts about my little sister!"

Yukine's blush got redder. "I was not! You're the one who is pervy, Sweaty tracksuit god!"

Kitsu watched in amusement as they bickered. "You guys argue like an old married couple," She giggled, her violet eyes becoming brighter.

When he heard it, Yukine thought that her laughter was the most beautiful thing on earth. It was like all his favorite things in the world had been combined together, stored into that one laugh.

That one laugh he could easily drown in without even trying.

"Ow! Yukine! You did it again!" That remark from Yato snapped him out of his lustful thoughts.

"I did not!" He shot back.

Kitsu laughed again. It sounded like wind chimes.

"Yukine..." Yato glared at him. Yukine just glared back.

Hiyori just shook her head fondly, kneeling down in front of Kitsu. "Don't mind them. They do that all the time." She smiled at her. "Now, we need you to get some clothes for you."

"Oh..."Kitsu said, looking down at her blood stained rags."Yeah," She agreed.

* * *

Kitsu came out, wearing a Hogwarts hoodie and some blue sneakers.

"Awww...! You look so cute!" Hiyori gushed, ruffling her hair. "It's amazing how you can get those good looks when your brother is not like you at all."

Hearing this, Yato pretended to be stabbed from every insult.

Kitsu managed to keep a straight face. From beside her, Yukine whispered into her ear, "That's how life works with your brother."

"It must be really tiring," Kitsu sympathized, looking at Yukine. "Do you have at least enough money?"

"No,"Yukine huffed. "We have to rely on his stupid five yen paying jobs."

Kitsu smiled, and Yukine felt a warm glow around it. It basically radiated warmth, making everything cold and dark light up. Kitsu's smile was like a lamp in a pitch black forest. She was like an angel in the midst of demons.

Her smile fit her face perfectly, and Yukine decided that he would do anything to stop tears falling from those beautiful violet eyes.

Anything.

* * *

"Come on, come with me, Kitsu and Yukine!" Hiyori said, reaching out a hand. "No! Don't go with her!" Yato cried feebly.

Yato and Hiyori were arguing about them staying over.

It was funny and annoying at the same time, though. Yukine and Kitsu kept a poker face and listened to the sounds of Yato and Hiyori arguing. In the end, Hiyori won them over. Besides, who would want to sleep out on the streets?

"Sheesh." Yukine looked back at Yato, who was sobbing like a spoiled child. They could hear his cries all the way over at Hiyori's house. "What a child."

"I know, right? It's hard to believe that I'm the younger one." Kitsu giggled.

Before Yukine could agree, they arrived at a big house. "This is it," Hiyori said, pointing to it. Kitsu and Yukine couldn't even say anything. They were too busy admiring it.

"Wow," Kitsu said, making star eyes. "This is the most amazing place I've been in my whole life!"

Hiyori chuckled. "Really?"

"Yes!"

They entered the House, and Kitsu scanned her eyes on every inch of it.

"Hey Hiyori," Yukine said, turning around. "Are your parents home?"

"Nope," Hiyori shook her head.

"S-So,"Yukine stammered, trying to fit the pieces together, "It's just you, me, and Kitsu alone together?" He said that a little too loudly.

"SShhh!"Kitsu said, covering his mouth. "Not too loud!"

As if right on cue, a elderly lady steeped into the room. "Ahh, Hiyori, I thought I heard you there," She said. The lady didn't seem to notice us.

"Hi Satuski! Nice evening, isn't it?" Hiyori giggled nervously.

The lady just blinked. After a few seconds, she smiled and said, "I have a bath rub ready for you, feel free to hop in whenever you're ready, dear." And with that, she left the room.

After a few moments of stunned silence, they burst into giggles.

Yukine looked up and studied Kitsu's face, blushing. It was really nice to see her smile and hear her laugh ringing in his ears again.

* * *

Hiyori opened the door. "This is your room, Yukine."

"Wow! This is awesome!" Yukine jumped on the bed.

"This was my brother's room before he went to college," Hiyori said, smiling.

"Your brother?" Kitsu asked.

"He's a lot older than me." Hiyori answered.

"Where will I stay?" Kitsu turned to look at Hiyori.

"You can sleep with me. I hope you don't mind," Hiyori said, making a apologetic face at her.

"It's okay,"Kitsu said, smiling.

Besides, it wasn't nice to not sleep all alone and cold. She had done that all her life, curling up and trying to keep warm on the cold floor of the cottage. Kitsu had stared at furnace's fire which seemed so far away.

But today it wasn't gong to be like that, and she was glad.

* * *

Yukine sighed. It had been a long time since he had been this relaxed.

"I wonder how long it has been since I took a hot bath," He wondered aloud. Yukine sniffed the air. "It smells good in here-wait." His eyes widened and he stood up quickly. "This is Kitsu's smell! D-Did s-she just take a bath in this water?" He stammered. His eyes widened and he started to blush as he imagined the picture of Kitsu bathing.

Her caramel hair would be shiny and curly, reaching down to her breasts and some soap would be trickling down her body.

The door opened, and Yukine gasped in horror. To his relief, it was only Hiyori's dad. "Hey, Hiyori," He called out from over his shoulder. "I found what I was looking for, you don't need to worry about it!" And her dad left the room.

But Yukine still stood there, frozen.

* * *

"M-Mmhh..." Kitsu mumbled.

The door opened, and Kitsu shifted around to see who it was. There stood Yukine, looking a little frightened. She sat up sleepily. "Are you Okay, Yukine?" Kitsu asked, rubbing the drowsiness out of her eyes.

Yukine looked at the ground. "I woke you up, I'm sorry." He whispered.

"It's okay," Kitsu bit back a yawn. "What's wrong?"

Yukine sighed. "I know this sounds stupid, but Hiyori's Dad turned off the lights in my room. "And-" He paused, feeling embarrassed, "I don't like the dark much."

"Oh," Kitsu said, smiling. "I get it. Wanna sleep together in the other room?"

Yukine's eyes widened. "S-Sleep together?"

"Yeah," She chuckled. "We could leave the light on."

"What! No, I couldn't do that!" He sputtered.

"Aw, come on already. I can sing you to sleep." She said, getting up.

"But-"

"It's okay, come on already!" She pulled him back into the other room and gestured for Yukine to lie down. Yukine was blushing madly, clutching fistfuls of the blanket. Kitsu smiled at him and turned the light on, making a yellow glow.

"If you want, I can sing for you so you can fall asleep quicker. I am the Lady of the sirens, after all." She proposed.

"A-Alright,"

She closed her eyes and began to sing, her soft voice lulling him to sleep.

 _You think, that you'll die without her_

 _You know, it's a lie that you've told yourself._

 _You fear, you'll lay alone forever now_

 _It ain't true, ain't true, no_

 _So put you arms around me tonight_

 _Let the music lift you up like you've never been so high_

 _Open up your heart to me_

 _Let the music lift up like you've never been this free_

 _'Till you feel the sunrise_

 _Let the music warm your body_

 _Like the heat of a thousand fires_

 _The heat of a thousand fires_

Kitsu's voice was very entrancing. With every word, Yukine's eyes started to close.

 _Ain't no crying in the club (hey, hey)_

 _Let the beat carry away, your tears as they fall baby_

 _Ain't no crying in the club(hey, hey)_

 _With a little faith, the tears turn to ecstasy_

 _Ain't no crying in the club_

The words danced off her lips as she sang melodiously. It was almost like her voice was beckoning Yukine to forget about his troubles and sleep.

 _You may think, that you'll die without her_

 _But you know, that's a lie you've told yourself_

 _You fear, that you'll never meet another so pure but,_

 _It ain't true, ain't true, no_

 _So put your arms around me tonight_

 _Let the music lift you up like you've never been this free_

 _'Till you feel the sunrise_

 _Let the music warm your body_

 _Like the heat of a thousand fires_

 _The heat of a thousand fires_

 _Ain't no crying in the club (hey, hey)_

 _Let the beat carry away, your tears as they fall baby_

 _Ain't no crying in the club_

Kitsu looked at Yukine. He was sleeping peacefully, his golden hair falling on his face. Yukine usually looked serious and tough, but when he was asleep, his face relaxed and became more soft. He looked more natural when he was asleep. More relaxed.

She smiled, feeling a warm feeling in her stomach as she snuggled up next to Yukine.

She knew he wouldn't hear it, but she said it anyway.

"Good night, Yukine."

* * *

Yukine opened his eyes. He felt a warm shape next to him. The heat source was coming from a cluster of caramel-chocolate locks. Yukine smiled and brushed the hair out of Kitsu's eyes.

Yukine looked at her milky pale cheek. It looked so soft and smooth. He reached out a hand to caress it.

"What do you think you're doing, young man?" A voice said behind him.

"Wah!" Yukune suddenly jumped up as Yato covered his mouth and pulled him out into an other room.

Just as they entered, Yukine whisper-yelled at him. "You jerk! What are you doing here!"

Yato glared daggers at him. "Don't give me that, you little punk! What were you going to do with my little sister?!"

Yukine seemed startled. "No-I, listen, Kitsuna said I could sleep with her!" He retorted.

Yato huffed angrily. "My little sister isn't ready for boys in her life yet, and neither are you." He jabbed a finger at himself. "Right now I'm all you need."

"When you say stuff like that it makes me want to puke," Yukine snapped as Yato dramatically went rigid. "Besides, You have another Regelia, and she's a girl. What do yo even need me for?" Yukine said sharply and ran out of the room.

Yato just stood there silently, listening the retreating footsteps. He looked out the window and sighed.

"It looks like It's going to be another stormy night."

* * *

Yukine walked alongside Kitsu, laughing with her. They were at the mall buying new winter clothes with Hiyori.

"Thanks for coming with me, guys," Hiyori said happily.

"You're welcome, It seemed like I had nothing else to do,"Yukine said blandly, picking up a pair of gloves.

"He's right," Kitsu added. Turning her head to Yukine, she remarked,"Those look nice. It's winter soon, you should get some,"

"I could buy some for you, Yukine and Kitsu," Hiyori said, rummaging around in her purse.

"No, It's okay!"Yukine said, backing up and dropping the gloves. "I could always borrow something anytime. It's not like anyone will notice," He smiled cheekily, walked toward the skateboard display and grabbed one, skating around the shop.

To his dismay, Hiyori snatched it away. "That's not right Yukine, That's as bad as stealing!" She placed it back into its slot. Turning around she added more gently, "If you need anything and tell me and I'll buy it for you-" But found that Yukine was gone.

* * *

Yukine wandered the streets aimlessly. He sat down at a bench and sighed, putting his head in his hands.

"Crap. I really messed up. I hope Kitsu isn't mad at me," He imagined her smiling face in his head. His thoughts were interrupted by ringing bells. He looked around and suddenly realized he had been out for too long.

"Oh, no!" He shot up suddenly. "It's dusk already! I need to get back!" Yukine tore through the streets and ran, trying to get to the nearest source of light. He was terrified of the dark, and it seemed the only source of comfort would be Kitsu's voice.

"Help...I'm scared," A child's voice pierced the air.

Yukine suddenly stopped running. He turned around and saw a little girl about seven. She stood up and looked directly at him. "You can see me?" She whispered. "No one hears me or tries to help me."

Yukine backed away but the little girl grabbed his coat, burying her head in it. "Please stay with me until my mom comes and picks me up," she sobbed into the jacket. "She promised,"

Yukine turned his head toward a sign at the edge of the road. It said a that a little girl was killed in a hit and run right here.

 _She doesn't even know that she's dead,_ Yukine thought.

"Okay," Yukine said, and sat on a bench, with the little girl following him. As they sat in silence, they sky had turned from a crimson red to a midnight black. The only light there was now was a lamppost near the bench that they were sitting on.

The little girl looked at Yukine's strained expression. "I'm sorry," She looked at him with big eyes. "I guess my Mommy's running late, your family must be worried about you too,"

"Family?" Yukine lowered his head. "I don't think I have one of those."

The light flickered a little bit, and Yukine stiffened.

The little girl noticed this, and she said, trying to reassure him, "Hey, don't worry. I'm sure my Mommy will be here soon, and when she comes, we can take you home with us,"

Yukine looked at the little girl and sighed.

"She's not coming,"

The little girl blankly looked from Yukine to the ground. She got up slowly and started crying.

"No! Come back here! Don't go that way! It's not safe!" Yukine shouted. The little girl had started to walk toward the phantoms, kneeling down with little tears streaming down her face.

 _Poor little girl...All lost and alone...Come to us, we will keep you safe..._ The phantoms crooned.

Red skeletal hands reached out to the little girl, beckoning for her to come toward them.

Just then Kitsu landed next to him, her eyes widening with relief as she saw Yukine but filling up with fear as she saw the crying girl. She rushed over with Yukine and hugged the girl closely to her chest. "Yukine! Borderline!" She yelled at him over the phantom's voices.

"Right!" He closed his fingers and swiped, a white trail of light leaving his fingers, and shielding them away from the Phantoms. Yukine sighed in relief and took the girl from Kitsu, hugging her to himself for safety.

 _Smells nice..._ A distorted voice came from the little brown haired girl in Yukine's arms. She lifted her head up, revealing one big Ayakashi eye.

Yukine fell down and backed away in horror.

 _Smells nice...Want to smell more..._ The little girl and the Ayakashi echoed as one as the white borderline slowly faded.

"Yukine!" Kitsu's voice was the last thing he heard before he was engulfed in darkness.

Yukine's eyes widened in fear. His body stiffened, and he felt himself slowly slipping away. Unable to take it anymore, he screamed. One strangled scream that was full of pain, torture, and fear.

"Yukine!" An angelic voice pulled him out. He could feel himself coming back together again. Yukine opened his eyes and saw Kitsuna was and shielding Yukine from the phantom.

Just as it was about to strike, they felt something scoop them up. Kitsu and Yukine felt themselves slipping away into nothingness and then appearing on a building. They looked up, and Yato was holding Kistu and Yukine in each arm. There was a big dent in the ground where they had been before. If it wasn't for Yato they would already be dead.

He set them down gently. "Are you alright?" Yato asked them, concerned.

"The little girl...The Phantoms..." Yukine croaked out. "Yato...We have to save her."

Yato looked at him and nodded. He jumped down the building. "Come! Sekki!" Yukine's name flashed white and he morphed into a silver katana.

"I'll give you cover!" Kitsu yelled, following her brother.

"Kitsu!" Yato yelled back angrily. "Why are you even here?! You don't even have a regalia! It's dangerous for you!"

"It's alright! I do know some good moves!" Kitsuna smiled and gave a hard kick in the Phantoms gut. Yato and Yukine both winced.

"Now!" Kitsuna yelled.

Yato made his fingers into a halberd, tracing the edge of Yukine's blade. His fingertips left behind a trail of blue light as golden letters swirled above him.

"This is the land of the rising sun. Your desecration shall not allowed." Yato chanted, wind blowing his bangs. "Hear me, I am the god Yato. I now lay thee waste with the Sekki and expel by vast defilement!"

He raised the katana, and a glint of light went up it's blade.

"I clench thee!"

Yato swiped at the Ayakashi's skeletal arms, shattering one with each blow.

"Yato!" Yukine yelled, tears flowing out of his eyes. "Your not supposed to kill her, you need to save her!"

"Yukine!" Yato swiped the katana at the phantom's leg. "Once a soul is completely possessed, there is no turning back. The soul is completely lost in it's living hell. Do they spirit a favor and show her mercy! Free her!"

Yukine was sobbing hard, but he lifted up his head.

"Yahh!" With one final blow, the phantom crumbled to ashes. An explosion of numbers and letters burst out of the creature.

As he watched the scene, Yukine felt someone hug him from behind. He turned around and there was the little girl, right in front of him.

"Thank you," Was all she said before she faded into nothingness.

* * *

Yukine laid on the bed silently.

He felt numb. Last night had scared him greatly, and if it wasn't for Kitsu singing him to sleep he would probably have eye bags.

"Hey Yukine," A muffled voice came from behind the door. "Me and Hiyori baked some cookies for you and made some Cocoa,"

Silence.

"I'll just leave them by the door."

Yukine got up and opened the door. Right by it sat a plate of cookies that were shaped just like Yato, Hiyori, Kitsu, and him. He smiled unconsciously before looking at the mug filled with creamy brown liquid.

He was about to reach a hand out, but froze suddenly as a ayakashi eye flashed in the mug.

Yukine did the only thing he could think of right now: He ran.

* * *

Kitsu was busy in Hiyori's room, talking with her. They suddenly heard a crash and Kitsu glimpsed a mop of blonde hair.

"Yukine's gone!" Kitsu exclaimed. "I have to find him," She rushed out the door.

"Wait!" Hiyori called but Kitsu was already gone.

* * *

Kitsu jumped on a roof and looked around. Her instincts were telling her that he was right around here. Out the corner of her eye, Kitsu spotted him next to a bench. She stepped closer, and saw her brother with Yukine!

 _Jackpot!_ She thought, jumping down. Kitsu landed in front of them and smiled. "Glad you'll okay, Yukine. I was so worried..." The words died in her throat when she saw the face her brother was wearing.

"Look, little sis. Hiyori bought this skateboard for Yukine. Wasn't that nice for her to do that?" Yato asked sarcastically, his head turning to look at Yukine.

"Ummm..." Kitsu looked down. The siblings both knew that Yukine took it, but Kitsu didn't want to turn him in just like that.

To Kistu's relief, Hiyori had arrived, running towards them with a huge smile on her face. "Kitsu! Yukine! I've been looking everywhere for you guys!"

"Hiyori," She turned to look at Yato. "That was real nice of you to buy a skateboard for him," Yato said, with his voice a sharp edge to it.

Hiyori looked startled for a second, and looked down at the skateboard. Her eyes widened in realization and Yukine looked away. After a few moments of silence Hiyori chuckled nervously. "Sure, I'm nice like that,"

Yato sighed, running a hand through his dark purple hair. "Man, I really can't stand kids." He shifted his gaze on the sky.

"That's one deep crimson sky," Yato remarked. Yukine, Hiyori, and Kitsu all turned their heads. "Twilight serves as the boundary between day and night. People of this world, they fear the darkness and hide from it." He explained.

A woman's voice took the place of Yato. "While the other inhabitants of this world blend into the darkness and run wild."

"With it's reddish hue," Yato continued, "The setting sun blurs the distinction between the worlds."

"As the evening shadows grow deeper and harden into pervasive darkness," The woman echoed, looking at the sunset.

Yato's eyes gleamed, coating the air with a thick layer of ominousness. "This is the time when those lost and divided can most easily cross the boundary."

The other voice followed Yato's. "People once referred to this as the time of day where the monsters emerge from their slumber."

"Yukine," Yato's ice blue eyes gazed onto Yukine's scared amber ones. "This time is known as..."

"The fiendish hour," The two voices said in harmony.

They heard a rustle of leaves, and Yato looked up. His eyes widened in a mixture of disbelief and a little fear as he saw a certain blond-haired god.

"Bishamon," Kitsu's voice barely came out in a whisper.

"So this is the goddess of illusions. Kitsuna, right?" Bishamon's sharp purple eyes pierced into Kitsu's deep violet ones.

"I have heard many stories. People say you were Yato's little sister, but was kept captive. I also heard that you were the Lady of the sirens, with a voice that could lure you right into a trap."

Kitsu only looked blankly at her.

"But I have also heard that you saved many lives. Is that right?"

After a long silence, Kitsu said bluntly, "If you put it that way."

"You shouldn't be near that wretched excuse for a brother. He done bad things beyond anyone can imagine." Bishamon said sharply.

Kitsu's violet eyes became darker. "Don't call my brother that. Don't hurt my brother or his Shinki," Kitsu said, staring at her. Yukine felt his heart warm up a little bit. The god laughed as Yato sent his sister a look that said _Stay out of it._

"Loyal to your brother, eh? If only you knew the horrible things your brother has done," Bishamon raised her whip and aimed at Yukine.

"No!" Kitsu shouted desperately just as Yato pushed him out of the way. They both feel down opposite each other, with Yukine groaning in pain. The illusion goddess ran to each of them, helping them up.

"So god of Calamity," Yato turned to look at Bishamon. "How did you trick your sister?"

The god grunted, wiping his mouth on his tattered rag. "I didn't, _Bishamon."_

"Bishamon?!" Yukine's eyes widened "She's the war god?"

"Yep," Yato said, looking over at her. "A strong war god I wish I never met."

"Aren't you supposed to be on the same side?" Yukine exclaimed fearfully.

"Nope. Did some things to offend her, I guess." Yato eye's gave Kitsu a silent message.

 _If you're an illusion goddess, then me and Yukine are going to need some help from you._


End file.
